


Love Trip

by Catherin6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherin6/pseuds/Catherin6
Summary: Jisung is forced to go on a school trip at the end of the year.Through activities and unexpected situations, he will find himself growing closer to a lot of classmates and a certain someone. Lee Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	Love Trip

With a groan, Jisung woke up from his deep sleep. Patting his nightstand, he grabbed his big black glasses and put them on. A realization suddenly came to him.

Today was the last day of school, and he wasn't ready to leave the institution where a lot of his happy memories took place. He met his best friends there, Chan and Changbin, the three of them always together and happy. The two boys were also a lot more extroverted than him, and he was introduced to a lot of great people through them.

He also encountered many teachers who taught him how to be a better student and a better version of himself.

The food was also a precious thing he was going to miss. The lovely cheesecakes of Friday, to be precise. The taste was just perfect, and the thought of letting it slip away was awful. 

With a sigh full of sadness, he got up from the bed and left his red room to eat his breakfast. Unlike every other day, Jisung didn't talk much to his parents and siblings while eating. He was so invested in his thoughts that he didn't see his family fixing him with an air of pity plastered on their face. They all knew how much leaving his school meant to him. His sister and brother left the table without a word, while his mother kept looking at him.

With a big smile, she told him :  
« Today is the big day, right !? Are you happy to finally leave this school, aka prison, haha? »  
Getting no response from her child, she continued her speech.  
« Hey Jisung, look at me. It's not that big of a deal, you know. I'm not trying to make fun of your emotions or anything but just think about the bright side. Next year, you will be with all your friends, but only in a new establishment. Don't be depressed, I can't see you without this beautiful smile of yours on your face. »  
To make his mother happy, Jisung faked a smile. Yes, Chan, Changbin and many other friends were going to the same school next year. But there was this one particular person that wouldn't be there anymore, and that hurt him like hell.

Lee Minho.

Every time Minho talked with him, Jisung's whole world seemed to light up. He always had the perfect words to make everyone smile, and even though he was great friends with pretty much the entire school, he would make the person he talked to feel special.

Minho was first introduced to Jisung at the age of 14. They had a drama class together and were paired together. Their teacher chose the teams and the piece everyone had to play. 

The play they had to perform was the story of Arthur Rimbaud and Paul Verlaine, two french writers that had an affair in the 19th century. Jisung was a bit reticent because he didn't want Minho to feel embarrassed to play a gay character and to feel ashamed in front of the class. He, on the other hand, thought the story of the two men was beautiful, but at the same time very sad. He was grateful the teacher gave them this piece full of raw and powerful emotions.

To his surprise, Minho was excited to play this scene in front of the class. He was well known to be open-minded, and he said to Jisung when they received the text:  
« I'm going to show everyone that a love story between two men can be as romantic and as tragic as any other romance. »

When preparing, they both came up with ideas and had fun while doing so. When the d-day came, the one where they had to perform in front of their class, everything went smoothly.

At the end of their performance, Tzuyu, a girl he never talked to, came to hug him while crying. She told him that they both portrayed the characters and the emotions so well she thought it was real.

They both received the perfect mark on this project, and everybody in the group was shocked by their performance.

After that representation, they always paired together for drama projects. Why changing a successful combination?

At the end of the school year, Jisung started to realize his emotions for Minho. He didn't know if it was a crush or something more, but he definitely knew it was more than friendship. But he didn't want to risk his relationship with Minho, so he kept it a secret.

With all those memories overflowing him, he didn't realize that his mom was snacking her fingers in front of his face, trying to stop him from daydreaming.

She then asked him :  
« Did you finish packing your things for the trip? »

Oh, shoot.

He forgot, and he had to be at school in 30 minutes!

«Shit» was all Jisung could think.

Faster than the speed of light, Jisung brushed his teeth, put on some clothes, packed everything for the trip into his suitcase and hopped in the car, direction school.

The trip he was going to (forced to go by Chan) was organized by two of his favourites teachers.

There was Mr. Park Jinyoung, a strict but funny geology teacher that always pushed his students harder, making them exhausted but happy with their results. And Mr. Kim Heechul, a young drama teacher, loved by everyone, the same that had paired Minho and Jisung together.

On the path to his last day of school, Jisung admired the clouds while reflecting on this final trip with his cohort. 

15 minutes later, Jisung's world seemed to fade as he gazed at the facade of his school. He exited the car unenthusiastically with his backpack on one shoulder and his suitcase in hand. 

His last ray of hope for going back home was dying as the car left the school's parking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fan fiction. This is my first writing experience in English that has a sort of impact and I'm kind of complexed by my writing skills. If you have any constructive comments you can leave them. Thank you!  
> *For the sake of the story, all the characters are the same age.  
> *The plot is manly focussed on Stray Kids, but I included some other groups and characters for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fan fiction. This is my first writing experience in English that has a sort of impact and I'm kind of complexed by my writing skills. If you have any constructive comments you can leave them. Thank you!


End file.
